


Ron and George Weasley Make Jokes and Solve Crime

by BonfireBright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, F/M, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Ron Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Ron Weasley-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireBright/pseuds/BonfireBright
Summary: When Ron and Hermione split, Ron decides to take some time off from being an aura so he can find out what he really wants to do with his life. Better late than never right? He joins forces with his big brother George and together they end up tackling the mystery of George's missing wife with the help of some unlikely friends along the way.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	Ron and George Weasley Make Jokes and Solve Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aidail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidail/gifts).



> A challenge to myself - to make post DH Ron a full-rounded character with his own story.  
> Also with George, because he makes stories better.

Being the best friend of Harry Potter was always what Ron Weasley was known for first. Harry Potter’s best friend, one of the Weasley clan second, the ex-husband of the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger, third. And if people were still thinking about him after that they may eventually get to his name, but most of the time these three traits were what Ron was known for. Ron didn’t mind so much, it used to frustrate him when they were younger, but now he was only proud of Harry and Hermione. Harry had taken strides in the Ministry, first as an aura and then climbing the ranks to become the youngest Head Aura in Ministry history. Hermione, he would always be proud of his Hermione. They were never meant to stay together though. She was his first love and with the fear of the war and then the relief and aftermath of the Battle for Hogwarts they were thrown together. They were both so relieved to be alive that they stayed together a lot longer than they would have in any another situation. They had Rose and Hugo together. Ron loved his children and would always be grateful to his friend and one-time-lover for them. There was no animosity or anger, they were both just happy that these beautiful lives had come out of their relationship. There was a quiet sadness that time had been lost, never wasted, but life moved on and continued. It was in this mindset then, that Ron found himself standing on Platform 9¾ with his ex-wife, his sister Ginny with her husband and his best friend, Harry, and the extended Weasley crew waving merrily goodbye to the many Potter/Weasley children. 

Much closer to forty than thirty, Ron was beginning his life over. After the divorce Ron had reassessed a lot of things and came to the realisation that he no longer enjoyed his job. He didn’t know what he did enjoy but he had savings enough that, even after splitting their funds, his new vault at Gringotts was much healthier than the Weasley family vault had ever been while he was at school, he could afford to take some time. He wanted to do something easy and happy, something as far removed from his job as an aura hunting dark wizards and magic as one could possibly get. That’s where George Weasley came in. Talking through his future plans in his big brother’s cheery galley kitchen over steaming mugs of hot chocolate the two brothers came to the natural conclusion that Ron should come back and work at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Ron had worked with George for the first year after Fred’s death. Ron hadn’t asked George if he could, he’d just shown up one day and stayed for a year. The twins and Ron had always had a close relationship, even if none of them would admit it, and when Fred died Ron had known that George would need someone. Not necessarily to talk to, but just to be there. George had suddenly been stranded with no way of reaching his other half, a twin without his twin. Ron knew how heartbroken he was and couldn’t even imagine how George handled his loss. The two brothers worked well together, and their relationship became even stronger. George had relied on his little brother then, they would often wake at the same time in the middle of the night and sit in companionable silence while raising a glass of Fire Whiskey to Fred’s memory. Or at other times, Ron would know that George needed a break from the shop and on a Friday night, Ron would appear in his then-girlfriend Hermione’s beat up old muggle car and the two brothers would go on weekend-long road trips to nowhere in particular. In the beginning, Ron often subconsciously ended up taking George to places he, Harry and Hermione had stayed while on the run and George would be there, happy to talk or not while Ron quietly re-lived the horror and trauma of that year. Those trips were cathartic and healing for the both of them and they would continue to go on trips together for the rest of their lives. 

George’s life was a sad one filled with loss and devastation. After Angelina, George’s wife, had their second child, Roxanne, she went back to work as a Chaser for the Appleby Arrows. She loved her job and was brilliant, there was talk about her playing for England in the next Quidditch World Cup. But three years after Roxanne was born, Angelina disappeared during a ferocious match against the Montrose Magpies never to be found. George was devasted but refused to believe that she was gone. There were stories about people disappearing in Quidditch matches but most people were found in a matter of months or weeks. The search was massive. The international press got a hold of the story and the combination of the strange tale and the already-tragic loss of Fred made the missing Chaser even more news-worthy, especially after the dratted Rita Skeeter got a whiff of the story. Years passed and Angelina was never found. George never gave up hope of one day finding his beloved wife, but he had to continue with his life for the sake of his children. George became a very competent single father who loved his children dearly. Fred II, known to all as Freddy, grew up with vague memories of their mother, Freddy being only six when she vanished. He loved to share stories with his little sister of how their mother used to taunt their father with practical jokes and let them fly on her broom with her. Despite her absence, her children and her husband continued loving her dearly. 

Still on Platform 9¾, waving furiously to the children as the train rounded a bend, Ron clapped George on the shoulder and the two brothers bid the rest of their party farewell and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron for an early pint of Butterbeer to fend off the sadness that was always brought on by the children’s departure. This was a big year for the Weasley/Potter clan as the two youngest, Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley, were both starting first year at Hogwarts. Thus, why Ron needed that Butterbeer, maybe he could convince George that something stronger was required today. He never liked the goodbye part of Hogwarts and he especially didn't like saying goodbye to his baby on the train platform, watching helplessly as his still-tiny son disappeared, not to be seen again for fourteen weeks! Fourteen weeks. Ron had loved his own time at Hogwarts, despite the almost constant fear of the Dark Lord, and he knew that Hugo would be safe and have a ball (the boy had been begging to go since his he could talk). But fourteen weeks! It was far too long to be without his little mini-me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I'm going to attempt a chapter series. I had this one idea about Ron and George working together in the joke shop generally having a grand old time. And then I had this other idea about Ron and George joining forces to solve a mystery. And of course I had to make Angelina disappear because poor old George hasn't had enough of a rough time as it is apparently. So why not join the stories together and make one giant one?  
> Who knows where this story is going, I certainly don't, but I thought I'd give it a go.  
> What do you think? Suggestions, ideas and comments will help the story along. Please!


End file.
